Worlds On Fire
by LupinLover1
Summary: In the Beginning they had no love for each other, well at least He didn't. Now times have change and they have two children. After Babi's battle and everyone is turned back human, and now Bulma has to cope with what happened.(Full Summary inside.Chp 3 up)
1. Nightmares

_**Worlds On Fire**_

**Summary:_ In the Beginning they had no love for each other, well at least He didn't. Now times have change and they have two children. After Babi's battle and everyone is turned back human, and now Bulma has to cope with what happened. But when she trys her mind betrays her, making her fear the every person she loves the most.Can Bulma ever over come her fears?_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Nightmares**_

**She couldn't sleep. She would toss and turn in his arms at night and when she did get to sleep, she would always awake up a half an hour screaming.He had a hard time too. He could feel her fear for him, it had been growing stronger and stronger every night. He hated the feeling. He didn't want her to fear him, A long time ago she had never feared him like she did now.She moved again in his arms. She was facing him,he could feel her breath on his face.It smelled of Strawberries and whipping cream, a small sigh escaped her lips. He opened his eyes and stared at her face through the dark. He could only see the outlines of her face because of the moonlight shining through the balcony's glass doors.He noticed her eyes were open too, the silence huge over head, sadly he would have to make the first move. "Can't sleep?"His harsh voice broke through the cool night air."Yes...Im sorry I woke you..."She whispered softly.He sighed as he raised his hand up and place it by his head.He felt her small hand lay on his side,her head pressed against his chest.She moved with his every breath, He felt her grip tighten around him like he was leaving. **

**This frightened him a bit, He slipped his hand down his side and gripped her arm. "Bulma?" He whispered, she didn't look at him but hid her face in his chest."Whats wrong Woman? Tell me....and no lieing...."He whispered as his fingers made their way to her hand. Bulma looked at him, "Can't you just shut up and let me cuddle up to you Vegeta?" He laughed softly and shook his head. "No woman, then the next thing you know, you'll be crying on me."He said.Bulma glared at him through the dark, "You know, when you look hard enough into your eyes you can tell you never really did change that smart ass self of yours."She said.Vegeta leaned closer to her, "Its all the reason you love me..."He whispered, "Now...tell me whats bothering your sleep..."He said.There was no need to ask, they both knew what was wrong. It both haunted them but not as bad as Bulma.The memory of Babi had willed its self into Bulma's mind along with Vegeta but he never woke up screaming or didn't lose any sleep.It did make him take a different look on his family. He had talked with Trunks and Bra about what happened but Bulma had been the only one who had not opened up and talked about it. Of course Bulma denied she remembered anything about Babi and tried to forget the whole thing.But forgetting is not as easy as it should be. **

**Bulma lowered her gaze to the bed sheet not looking at him.Vegeta waited for an answer that would never come.He sighed as he shook his head. "Go back to sleep..."He grumbled as he turned his back on her.Bulma opened her mouth but closed it, pain filled her eyes. She hugged his back, "I'm so sorry Vegeta...he just keeps haunting me..."She whispered into his back.Vegeta had heard her but kept his back to her, he also heard her sob lightly as she let go of his back. Part of him wanted to turn around and hold her but he laid there with his eyes closed, her soft sobs the only sound in the room, he couldn't save her from the pain that was killing her heart and soul...This was his nightmare.**

**XxXxX**

**Vegeta opened his eyes 2 hours later and looked at the clock, 2:27 am. He sighed and look over his shoulder. Bulma laid there,hugging her pillow for life. Vegeta felt his heart broke slightly, She had cried herself to sleep when he had closed himself on her.He turned back around,his eyes suck on her sleeping face.It was expressionless, it had no relaxing look on it nor a pained look on it.She stirred in her sleep, her hair falling in front of her face. Her face soon became a mixture of pain and fear, Vegeta leaned closer. She turned slightly, her arms shook lightly although she wanted to fight someone off. "....n-no...what are you d-doing..."She mumbled in her sleep.Vegeta moved his hand over her shoulder to wake her but she made a violent movement to get away. Vegeta grabbed her and shook her lightly, "Wake up woman!"He hissed. "..stop it...p-please...your hurting m-me..."She mumbled softly.Her head shook side ways lightly, a lightly cry escaped her lips. Vegeta shook her harder, "Bulma!" "...Stop! Please let me go! NO!" Bulma's eyes snapped opened and stared at Vegeta who held her. Her eyes were wide and scared, they also held tears that had been hidden. "V-vegeta?"Her voice was soft and unsure. Vegeta nodded, Bulma pulled herself into his chest and cried.Vegeta froze on the spot, he could feel her shaking with her sobs.Vegeta looked down at her then placed his arms on her back. "...woman?"He whispered as she hugged him tighter."Oh vegeta...make him go away..."She sobbed as she cried into his chest.Vegeta just sat there with his hands on her back, his mind still frozen but his heart was open.**

**Within a few moments she had calmed down, She laid in his lap with her head against his chest.She listened to his heart beat as She traced her fingers on his arm .A long time ago when he had just came to earth and fought Goku, she didn't think Vegeta had a heart. She had thought alot of things about him.About how cold and dark he was...If she was back there she would have never thought that she would be laying in his lap or married to him OR even 5 feet close to him! She felt a smile slip onto her face, Just think what past Vegeta would say if he saw himself with her."What are you smiling about?" Came Vegeta's voice from above her."I'm smiling because I'm thinking of...things..."She whispered.Vegeta narrowed his eyes a bit and bent his head closer down. "Thinking about what kind of things?" He asked.**

**Bulma looked at him, Her hands reached up lightly and ran a finger down his left eye.Vegeta blinked his left eye when her finger pasted over it."W-what was that?"He question.Bulma shook her head and laid her head back on his chest. Vegeta stared at her, "Your an odd woman..."he mumbled softly.Bulma closed her eyes and smiled, she felt safe and warm. "..Vegeta..."She whispered sleepily. Vegeta looked down at her, "Yes?" "...I love you..."she whispered before she fell asleep. Vegeta sighed, "I knew this would happen...Now I can't go to sleep...damn you woman..."He mumbled but a smirk was on his lips as he said it.**

**XxXxX**

**Morning came and Vegeta had stayed up to watched over Bulma.Bulma yawned lightly as she snuggled closer on Vegeta's lap.He poked her cheek lightly, "Wake up Woman...I have to get up." "Bite me Vegeta...Your not going anywhere.."She grumbled as she rolled over in his lap. Vegeta sighed and leaned back against the fluffy pillows.He would have pushed her off but she had been asleep for 4 hours and had not had one nightmare.He closed his eyes, "How much longer?" "10 more minutes...then I'll get up..."She grumbled from his lap.Vegeta watched her with tired eyes, "Its been 10 minutes-" "No...its been 2 now shut up Vegeta..."Bulma said as she smacked his leg.Vegeta growled, "You know...If I was still Evil-" "Bite me...Im sleeping."Vegeta growled again and poked her cheek hard."Get up" Bulma sat up and glared at Vegeta. "Mean Bastard..."She snapped as she got up and walked into the bathroom.Vegeta got up and walked into the bathroom after her. **

**The morning went fine until the phone from ChiChi.Everyone had left the kitchen, Trunks went to work, Bra went to work in the lab and Vegeta went to Goku's place to have a small battle with him.Bulma sat down and sighed. "Hey ChiChi,Whats up?" Bulma asked as she traced her fingers over the table cloth."Nothing much..Goku and Vegeta went off together...So I thought I would talk to you.." Bulma smiled. "Figures...Saiyans are Saiyans right? Vegeta changed so much but I don't think he'll ever change himself about training."She said, ChiChi laughed. "Yea, I agree..."ChiChi said."...Bulma? Can I ask you question?"ChiChi asked. "Sure.What is it?" ChiChi took a deep breath, "Has Vegeta Ever...you know? Hit you?" Bulma froze. "...No..."She whispered very softly. ChiChi coughed, "...lair." "No I'm not, Vegeta would never hit me..."Bulma yelled angrily before slamming the phone down. She bit her lip as she walked out the kitchen and up the stairs and into the her bedroom. She laid on the bed panting. Her mind ran through every memory that she had with Vegeta. Vegeta had never laid a hand on her until...Babi...**

**TBC**

**Mini Oni: My second story...I hope this chapter okay. Please don't forget to Review! **


	2. The Return Of Evil

**Worlds On Fire**

**Chapter 2: The Return of Evil**

**It wasn't a question of when or where it started, it was how. She couldn't ever remember making her way down the darken halls of her lab.There was so much smoke and the smell of blood.Chills ran up and down her side as she walked on.Her mind was at a dead stop when she had walked into the main lab,He stood there a crazy smile on his lips. His eyes the color of blood...blood...His hands were cover in it.She felt although every was at a time stop, the only thing that was moving was him. His eyes showed nothing...it was a bottomless pit.Her back was up to the wall as she felt his fingers slip around her neck and lift her off the ground. The blood around his hands smudged around her neck. He leaned in so his lips brushed against her ear.**

**"I'm still inside you my dear...you can never run from me...I will always be in your lovely dreams...making you fear him...yes..thats it whimper...That stupid saiyan can't save his beloved mate..." His eyes glowed darker red making her scream. **

**"Please...let me go...Vegeta..." He pulled her back a bit before slamming her into the hard wall. **

**"My name is not Vegeta...Its Babi..." The only thing that could be heard was a piercing scream coming from her mouth.**

**XxXxX**

**Vegeta's eyes snapped open as the door blew open. Trunks and Bra stood there as Bulma screamed in her sleep. Vegeta grabbed her and shook her roughly, "Wake up!"He yelled.Bulma didn't walk but screamed louder, Vegeta slapped her hard across the face cutting off her scream, her eyes opened and started at Vegeta. The first thing he saw was never dying fear set in her eyes,Her hands tried to push him away but he had a tight grip on her arms. **

**"Let me go! Let me go!"She yelled over and over but Vegeta didn't listen, He pulled her closer into a tight hold grip like he was hugging her.Bra grabbed Trunks arm as Bulma let out a scream and tried to fight Vegeta."Let me go you monster!!! Help me! Someone!" Trunks was shocked, He had never heard his mother call their dad a monster.He could see those words had a deep impact on his Father. Vegeta's eyes seemed to soften for a moment before hardening again.His grip tightened as Bulma screamed.**

**"Why are you just standing there Trunks! Help me! Get him!" Trunks felt Bra's hand tighten around his and whisper, "Whats wrong with her..." Trunks shook his head and pulled Bra into a hug.Bulma stared at them although she didn't know them. "...He got you two still...Oh god..."Bulma tried to twist in Vegeta's arms but he was much stronger then she.Bra pulled at Trunks, her face filled with horror look.Trunks pulled her out of the room as Bulma screamed again.Vegeta fought to keep a grip on Bulma but she was fighting a good, he could grip her tightly but he could also kill her.**

**"Let me go! Let me go you monster, you bug, you killer!!!" Vegeta pulled her into him, her nails dug into his skin. "LET ME GO BABI!" Everything broke lose when those 4 words escape her lips. Bulma feel to the floor and backed away to the corner. Vegeta watched her with pain in his eyes.**

**Bulma got up and ran into the hall way, Trunks and Bra were backed up to the wall their eyes filled with fear.Bulma backed away from them, her figure pointed at them, "I will get rid of you...Don't you worry..."She threated as she ran down the hall. Vegeta flew out of the room and after her.Bulma ran down the stairs toward the lab. She reached for the door but strong arms pulled her back and a harsh whisper filled her ear. **

**"Calm down Woman...Im not that moster...Im me.......trust me..." Bulma froze in Vegeta's arms, her breath raging because of running. Vegeta pulled her away from the door slowly only to meet a elbow in his face and a knee in his stomach. It shocked him a inch that she had hit him but did not hurt him in away way. She tried to run again but Vegeta grabbed the back of her neck and sqeezed it, making her fall to her knee's.She was in shock as Vegeta fell to his knee's behind her. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest without a sweat. She just laid there in his arms as Vegeta pressed his lips against the back of her neck.**

**"...Believe me...Trust me..I am not that moster..."He whispered to her. Bulma closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her bottom lip was shaking lightly.**

**"..Vegeta..."**

**XxXxX**

**Bulma closed her eyes as she pressed her face against the soft pillow, it was wet from fallen tears. Laughter and Cheering came from outside, The anniversary of Babi's death was being held today. The plan was simple, it would be held by Bulma's House and Everyone would come over and party till nightfall.Bulma had joined the party for sometime until she could not take anymore.She laid on her bed as she heard a uproar of laughter again, more tears fell from her cheeks. She could not cheer with them or laugh with them because to them Babi was dead...nothing but a memory but to her he was everywhere.He was hiding in the shower for her, in the kitchen, even in her bed,places she could not hide from. Vegeta had tried to help her but he could not do anything for her.All he could do was watch as his wife be tore apart by evil that lived in her dreams. Bulma traced her fingers over the cover as she heard footsteps come up to the door and stop, She knew it was Vegeta. He had been cheeking up on her more and more fearing she might try to hurt herself but Bulma would not sink that low.Bulma shut her eyes as a small sob escaped her lips when she heard the footsteps walk away. She had pushed herself from her family, leaving her alone in the dark with him.**

**Bulma turn to her side and faced the door.More tears shined in her eyes as she hugged the pillow to her stomach.She closed her eyes, her body was tried and weak from the lack of sleep. Something smooth slipped over her waist and a horrid voice filled her ear. "Hello My Dear..." Bulma let out a shaky breath as she moved over to the edge of the bed."No...I will not let you feed off my soul or my heart."She whispered.A Sharp hiss filled the air as the door opened, "Woman?" Bulma opened her glossy eyes and stared at Vegeta. "Yes?" Vegeta didn't say anything but closed the door and walked over to her. He laid down and wrapped one arm around her. "..I think being here is much better then hearing Kakarotts talking about his life..."Vegeta grumbled as he pulled Bulma closer to her.Bulma laughed softly as she gripped his hand softly. She closed her eyes once more, very thing was quite but Vegeta's breath that was calm but deep. She was soon drifting off to sleep when she heard Vegeta mutter, "...I promised to protect my family...yet...i failed you..."**

**TBC**

**Mini Oni: OH MY GOD! Im soooooooooooooo sorry. I've been REALLY busy with high school and crap. Homework is already going up quickly which sucks big time. ANYWAY this is the next chapter of the story, if it has tons of mistakes PLEASE forgive me. Don't forget to R&R!! THANKIES!**


	3. Remembering The Capture

**Worlds On Fire**

**Chapter 3: Remembering The Capture**

**He was there, watching the moves she made in the lab. He was like a tiger watching it pray before leaping and sinking its large teeth into the prays neck.He would watch how her body move calmly around the around without much movement. He smiled darkly, _'Yes...such a fine body...she must be a D cup? Hmm...must be great to sqeeze them at night.' _He knew he was taunting his enemy inside.He would roar with hate and throw treating words at him but He knew he had control over his enemy from within. Bulma...Sweet body with beautiful blue hair...She seemed to be unaware of what was coming...unaware of the monster that was going to make her his queen.**

**XxXxX**

**Bulma sighed as she looked at a broken Dragon Rider. She had opened it and fixed it, now it was time to see if it worked. **

**"Hello..." Bulma jumped around to see Vegeta standing there. She let out around sigh, "Geez Vegeta! Don't do that! So you and Bra are back from shopping huh? Alright then..."She mumbled as she turned her back on him again. **

**"Wheres Bra?" Vegeta didn't answer making Bulma feel very uncomfortable. "Well?" "She went to her room..." His voice sounded different in a way, Bulma turned back around to find him right up behind her.She looked into his eyes boldly but found something dark and hateful...not Vegeta. Bulma couldn't back up, She was a trapped rat.**

**His hand came up and brushed against her face, '_She's so beautiful but weak...yet...She's smart...Maybe I will find some use for Her...'_ His hand ran down and gripped her neck. Bulma's eyes widened as she felt his hand grip her neck. "Hey! Vegeta what the hell are you doing! Im not like Trunks you know!" She yelled as she pushed his hand away from her neck and moved sideways out of the way.She moved towards the door but Vegeta grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She let out a scream of pain as she stumbled backwards.He pulled her out of the lab, she screamed for him to let go but he pulled harder. A wicked smile lit up his face, something she had never seen since Planet Namek.She felt him let go of her hair, thats all she needed. She got up and ran down the hall to the door that leaded outside, Vegeta glared slightly but walked calmly after her. **

**Bulma ran over to the GR room and opened the door. She heard it close as she ran over to the controls to hide.She closed her eyes tightly as tears filled them. _'Vegeta...what happened to you? Why are you doing this...'_**

**Vegeta smiled darkly as he reached the GR Door, he opened it and walked in quitely. He knew where she was, it wasn't hard to guess. He turned toward the controls, his enemy from within was fighting with all his might. _'Yes Vegeta..you feel her fear towards you...you see everything don't you? Well...Now I will get to show you the real power of a tuffle!'_**

**A small whimper came from the behind the controls, Vegeta reached back and pulled Bulma out. She tried to pull from his grasp but he pulled her closer. She slammed her small fist against his chest. "You wanna know how it feels to train in the GR room?" Vegeta asked, Bulma froze her eyes held fear. "...No..."She whispered as she backed away. She ran toward the door but a quick beep she felt herself slam into the hard ground.A cry escaped from her mouth as she felt her body press the ground harder and harder. Vegeta laughed as he walked over to her."...Your race is truely amazing...your so weak but your IQ is so high..."He said, His enemy stired inside him angrily, _'Just like your race Babi!?!?!' _His enemy spat at him. Vegeta growled as he slammed his foot on Bulma's back. "Shut your mouth Saiyan crap or your mate dies...I feel no pity to this race..As you felt no pity to mine..." Bulma whispered softly, she had no idea what was happening...she all she could think of was the pain building in her body.**

**Babi felt Vegeta fight with his might to get control, His love with strong for this weakling...as were for his daughter. "Please Vegeta...LET ME GO!" There it was, the high point of her chi. He closed his eyes, she would soon be under his control...cut...he needed a cut on her body. He kicked her in the side a few times until she coughed up some blood. Babi laughed happily as he planted himself in her, Vegeta's anger had raisen...this love for a weakling would be his undoing...**

**XxXxX**

**Screaming..thats all he heard, He rushed up the stairs and threw open the door. He slammed himself through the bathroom door to find Bulma in the tub. She was bleeding on her sides and from her mouth. Vegeta was frozen for a moment before his brain power kicked in. He grabbed her and pulled her out. He wrapped a towel around her, She was shaking all over.He carried her to the bed and laid her door carefully.He got another towel and wipped away the blood from her mouth. "Vegeta...He was there..."She said, He didn't listen to her. He removed the towel from her body and held the little towel against her side. His eyes moved up hers and stared at her, she watched his hands as he cleaned her wound.He leaned up as he removed the little towel from her wound."Its not deep..."He mumbled as he grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around her body.She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kiss. He was shocked by her movement but kissed back. She pulled away lightly, tears shined in her eyes. "...It wasn't you..." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She kissed his neck lightly, she nibbled on his eyes lightly."...Because when I look into your eyes...I see that you care...When i looked into his eyes...I saw hell..." Vegeta closed his eyes and he breathed in, he felt himself relax with her in his arms.She had forgave him...but she needed to forget....**

**TBC**

**Mini Oni:WOW! Alot of people like me! w00t!!! Anyway heres this chapter! I know its not very long thought...sorry :(.The rating might go up in later chapters. I do hope people like this chapter.**


End file.
